I Love You
by SAVE SASODEI
Summary: (By: Forever Love SasoDei) Summary: Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, namun beginilah aku, Akasuna Sasori, yang selalu bersikap dingin di hadapanmu, Dei.Tapi suatu saat, aku akan mengatakannya padamu. SasoDei FF for #SaveSasoDei. Warning Inside. RnR please


**Spesial for Project #SaveSasoDei SasoDei_INA**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan semua chara sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fanfic ini milik saya ;)**

**Warning: OOC, Boys Love/ Shonen-Ai (different with yaoi). Don't like, klik 'back'. Flame allowed ;)**

**#**

"**I Love You"**

**By:**

**Forever Love SasoDei**

**#**

Aku menatap wajahmu yang indah dari jauh. Aku selalu mengagumimu, setiap hari, setiap detik. Aku menginginkanmu untuk selalu bersama denganku apapun yang terjadi.

Kau melangkah ke arahku, dengan wajahmu yang bersemangat kau berkata "Danna! Hari ini ada misi apa dari ketua un? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan seniku kepada orang-orang un!"

Aku memberi tatapan dingin dengan menggunakan mata Hiruko, kugutsu yang melindungi tubuhku. Tatapan yang selalu aku tunjukan kepadamu. Tapi kau tak pernah tahu, bahwa sebenarnya aku selalu menatapmu dengan lembut menggunakan hazelku. Aku mengagumimu, terlalu mengagumimu. Demi Tuhan, kau adalah seni terindah yang pernah Ia ciptakan.

"Tidak ada," sahutku. Dengan suara yang dingin itu aku menyahuti ucapanmu. Melunturkan semangatmu dan mungkin akan membuatmu kesal. Tapi beginilah aku, Akasuna no Sasori. Beginilah aku, aku harus tetap bersikap dingin padamu, Deidara.

"Ah tidak seru un. Bagaimana kalau kita keluar untuk sekedar menakuti orang-orang dengan seniku?" tanyamu.

"Bodoh," ucapku dingin.

Matamu menyipit, salah satu alismu terangkat. Kau menatapku dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Cih! Kau menyebalkan!" ucapmu sembari berjalan menjauh dariku.

Aku terdiam. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku ingin sekali saja mengatakan bahwa aku menyayangimu, bahwa aku peduli terhadapmu. Bahwa aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum dan tertawa. Tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanya membuatmu kesal dan marah.

Karena beginilah sikap yang harus kutunjukan sebagai seorang Akasuna no Sasori, shinobi penghianat dari desa Sunagakure yang bergabung dengan Akatsuki dan akhirnya bertemu dengan seorang Deidara yang mengubah perasaanku.

Hari berikutnya, aku kembali berdiri di sebelahmu, kali ini tanpa menggunakan Hiruko. Aku yang berdiri di sebelahmu adalah seorang Sasori berambut merah dengan tinggi tubuh hampir sama denganmu.

"Aku tidak suka menunggu, bocah," ucapku yang berdiri di sebelahmu saat melihatmu sibuk mencuci tanganmu di tepi danau.

"Tanganku masih kotor danna. Kau mau aku kembali ke markas dengan tangan sekotor ini un?" tanyamu sembari mengeluarkan kedua tanganmu dari air lalu memperlihatkannya padaku. Telapak tanganmu penuh dengan tanah liat berwarna putih.

"Tch! Lakukan dengan cepat," ujarku dingin.

"Iya un, cerewet sekali," sahutmu lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatanmu untuk mencuci tangan. Kudengar kau bergumam sendiri, sepertinya meruntuk kesal karena ucapanku. Maaf Dei, aku hanya belum bisa bersikap jujur.

"Dei."

Aku dan dirimu sama-sama menoleh saat seseorang memanggil namamu. Terlihat Itachi berjalan pelan ke arah kita sembari tersenyum padamu. Senyumannya terlihat begitu tulus dari seorang Uchiha Itachi. Dan senyuman itu ia tunjukan kepadamu Dei.

"Itachi un? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kisame mana?" tanyamu antusias.

"Dia sudah kembali ke markas. Aku datang untuk mencuci senjataku yang berlumuran darah," sahut Itachi sembari mengeluarkan kunai-nya lalu mencucinya di danau.

"Oh."

"Kau mencuci tanganmu? Hati-hati nanti mulut di tanganmu itu menelan terlalu banyak air lalu tersedak," ujar Itachi sembari tertawa.

"Mana mungkin baka!" pekikmu sembari ikut tertawa.

Kau tertawa. Itachi tertawa. Kalian berdua tertawa. Aku terdiam.

Dei, apa kau tahu betapa bencinya aku pada diriku sendiri? Betapa aku iri pada Itachi yang telah berhasil membuatmu tertawa? Betapa konyolnya aku yang hanya bisa diam melihat kalian tertawa? Ini konyol, Dei. Ini menyiksa.

Kalian terus membicarakan sesuatu yang pada akhirnya membuat kalian berdua tertawa. Kalian terlihat begitu bahagia. Aku tidak tahan, aku mohon hentikan.

"Cukup! Kalian terlalu konyol," ujarku dingin.

"Hm?" Itachi menoleh ke arahku, "Oh ada Sasori rupanya. Aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu."

Ya. Yang kau pikirkan hanya Deidara.

"Cih. Danna memang terlalu dingin. Siapa yang akan menyadari keberadaannya?" ucapmu.

Jantungku berdesir pelan. Apa yang kau katakan benar-benar membuatku sakit, Dei. Apa itu berarti selama ini kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku di sisimu? Apa kau hanya menganggapku sebagai partner yang mudah tergantikan?

Itachi kembali tertawa pelan.

Cukup Itachi! Tawamu membuatku muak.

Dan ya! Aku cemburu.

0ooo0

Aku sibuk dengan Hiruko, memperbaiki beberapa bagian yang rusak karena pertarungan beberapa hari yang lalu dengan shinobi yang entah dari desa apa. Sedangkan kau sibuk dengan tanah liatmu. Membuat bentuk-bentuk yang aneh menurutku, tapi entah mengapa, aku mulai menyukai apapun yang kau ciptakan.

"Hey bocah," panggilku tanpa menoleh.

"Aku punya nama un! Dan namaku bukan 'bocah', danna!" pekikmu marah.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Sepertinya kehadiranku hanya membuatmu emosi. Aku selalu memancing kemarahanmu dan aku tahu kau pasti membenciku.

"Deidara," panggilku sekali lagi. Mencoba untuk mengalah, mencoba untuk mengubah sikap burukku selama ini. Ya, hanya untukmu.

"Apa un?" tanyamu.

Aku menoleh, memperhatikanmu yang menatap tanah liat di tanganmu, sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menatapku.

Aku ingin mengatakannya. Sekarang. Bahwa aku menyayangimu. Bahwa aku ingin melindungimu. Bahwa kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat perasaanku berkecamuk seperti ini.

Beberapa kata saja, Sasori. Ayolah.

"Apa?" kau menoleh ke arahku, "Cepat katakan apa yang ingin danna katakan. Danna tidak suka membuat orang lain menunggu kan un? Dan sekarang danna membuatku harus menunggu apa yang akan danna ucapkan un!"

Aku menghela napas. Kau benar-benar membenciku. Kau tidak pernah seperti ini kepada anggota Akatsuki lain. Bahkan Itachi bisa membuatmu tertawa.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau seniman payah," ujarku lalu beralih kembali ke Hiruko.

"Berhenti mengejekku! Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini un? Aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu. Kau selalu mengatakan senimu yang terbaik dan sebagainya. Aku bosan mendengarnya!"

Kau menggeram marah kemudian pergi dari hadapanku. Aku sama sekali tak menatapmu. Aku masih menunduk, berpura-pura sibuk dengan Hiruko, bersikap seolah-olah aku tidak peduli. Seolah-olah ada atau tak ada dirimu akan sama saja.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Ini sungguh membingungkan. Ini bisa membuatku gila.

Deidara, kau sangat berbeda. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Saat kau mengucapkan 'un' itu terdengar lucu dan kadang membuatku tertawa di balik Hiruko. Ocehan panjangmu tentang seni, walaupun bertolak belakang dengan arti seni yang kupercaya, tapi tetap saja aku mendengarkannya dengan baik. Aku sering tersenyum karenanmu, hanya saja aku tak pernah menunjukkannya.

Tapi aku sudah lelah. Bertahun-tahun bersikap seperti ini. Bertahun-tahun hidup dalam kebohongan. Aku juga ingin menemukan kebahagiaan. Kalaupun aku tak bisa mendapatkannya, setidaknya aku ingin menemukan kebahagiaan untukmu, Dei. Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia.

Aku berdiri, melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan Hiruko yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai goa markas Akatsuki. Aku keluar markas, melihatmu berdiri tak jauh dariku, membelakangiku. Kepalamu mendongak menatap langit yang biru cerah tak berawan.

Aku melangkah mendekatimu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyamu tanpa menoleh. Aku cukup terkejut. Ternyata kau menyadari keberadaanku. Jadi ucapanmu saat di danau kemarin itu tidak benar kan, Dei?

Aku terdiam.

Kau membalikkan tubuhmu. Dengan sorot mata yang tajam kau menatapku.

"Aku tahu kau tidak memiliki perasaan. Tapi bisa tidak kau memikirkanku sedikit saja?" tanyamu.

"Aku selalu memikirkanmu," ujarku jujur pada akhirnya.

Kulihat kau tersentak dan terkejut, raut wajahmu seketika berubah.

"Maksud danna?"

Entah Dei, dari tatapan matamu, aku bisa melihat dan merasakan perasaanmu. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku, dan pada akhirnya aku menemukan jawabannya.

Aku berjalan mendekatimu, mempertipis jarak diantara kita.

"A-apa yang danna inginkan un?"

"Aku ingin memelukmu dan mengatakan..." kupeluk tubuhmu dengan lembut. Ia sama sekali tidak menolak, aku tahu ia juga menyukaiku. Aku sangat tahu itu. Kukecup keningnya sekilas, "...aku mencintaimu."

#END#

Author(Forever Love SasoDei)'s note:

Keren.

Bukan fanfict saya yang keren, tapi project yang saya ikuti ini. Project ini luar biasa. Saya terkejut saat menerima PM dari Author **Hikarinokyori SasoDei **yang memberi pengumuman tentang project 'Save SasoDei'. Ide yang kreatif, luar biasa dan saya sangat menghargainya. Saya coba buka profil Author Hikari-san dan saya terperangah sambil berpikir "Wah, dia sangat mencintai SasoDei". Lalu saya baca 3 fanfict SasoDei buatannya. Semuanya WAH. (tapi maaf saya belum sempat meninggalkan review)

Lalu ia membuat project ini, saya sangat semangat mengikutinya. Sayang saya sibuk dengan urusan kuliah, jadi saya hanya bisa memberikan 2 Fanfict untuk project ini. kalau saja saya tidak sibuk, saya mungkin akan mengirim 10 Fanfict SasoDei untuk project ini dan saya tidak bercanda.

Saya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang fanbase SasoDei di twitter, tapi sepertinya fanbase itu sangat memperjuangkan SasoDei. Ya benar, fanfict SasoDei berbahasa Indonesia jumlahnya sedikit dibandingkan dengan yang berbahasa Inggris. Kenapa author-tachi yang begitu berbakat malah tidak bersemangat menulis Fanfict Sasodei?

Karena sedikit review? Iya saya tahu memang review dan peminat cukup sedikit. Tapi ayolah, apakah kepuasan seorang author terfokus pada review? Perjuangkan pairing favorite anda, entah mendapat review atau tidak, itu urusan belakangan.

Terimakasih banyak untuk admin fanbase dan/atau author yang membuat project ini. Saya kira hanya saya yang memperjuangkan SasoDei, ternyata tidak. Saya menunggu project seperti ini lagi ^^

Wish for SasoDei: Tetaplah menjadi pairing yang paling hot, sexy, manis, mengharukan, mengundang air mata, mengundang teriakan, dan tetap selamanya menjadi pairing yang terbaik bagi kami para fans SasoDei. Tenang saja, kami akan tetap ada untuk mendukung kalian. #SaveSasoDei ^^

Salam,

Fuyuki Hana (Forever Love SasoDei)


End file.
